Give You The Stars
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: I'd give you the stars and the moon if you were my girl." Jessie's first kiss is not what she expected.
1. Child's Play

Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movie or characters.

**Give You The Stars**

By Jennifer Collins

One Sunday afternoon, Andy sat alone in his room playing with all his toys. He grabbed the redheaded cowgirl doll that had surprisingly shown up in his room a few days ago and placed her atop his new stuffed horse. "Giddy up, horsey! Oh, it's just a quiet day for horseback riding until…. Oh, no! Evil space alien attack! Aaahhh!"

Andy dropped the cowgirl and horse and picked up the three little green alien men. They stomped over loudly to where the girl and horse were on the floor. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Bazooka Jane!" He shouted as he shook Jessie.

"Bazooka Jane, you are no match for us," Andy said in his best evil space alien voice. He tied Jessie to a toy rocket with an old jump rope.

A porcelain Little Bo Peep doll was being nudged by Andy's foot. "Somebody save my sister!"

Andy moved another figure that he was holding behind his back into view. "Have no fear, ma'am. Sheriff Woody is here!"

His three space aliens toddled in his hands in front of Jessie and the rocket. "You're too late!" He cackled as he zoomed the rocket as high above his head as his arm would reach.

"Step aside, cowboy. This looks like a job for Buzz Lightyear! Dum dum da dum! To infinity and beyond!" He raised his other hand with Buzz up to the rocket and undid the jump rope. Then he placed Jessie in Buzz's arms and raced them back to earth.

"Oh, Buzz! You're my hero!" Andy cried in a falsetto voice. He smushed their faces together and made loud smooching noises.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you for saving my sister!"

"Andy!" His mom's voice called to him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming, Mom," He yelled back. He set his toys down on the floor, his Buzz action figure landing on top of the cowgirl doll, before he ran down the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight, the toys came to life and Buzz rolled off of Jessie, blushing profusely. Jessie opened her mouth to say something, but Woody clapped his hand over her mouth. "Sssh! He's coming back!"

"Finish your snack quickly, and don't eat too many cookies! We have to meet Grandma at the restaurant soon!" Andy's mom warned.

"I know, Mom!" Andy came bounding back into the room with a small plate of cookies and a large glass of milk. He resumed playing with his toys. This time a dinosaur was attacking a potato factory. After awhile, he heard the quiet sounds of his little sister, Molly fussing. He looked up, but the door to his room was closed. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked up Rex again and continued the attack.

The sounds didn't stop though. In fact, they sounded like they were coming from under his bed. Andy crawled across the floor and peeked under the bed. He found the two receivers to Molly's old baby monitor. He'd almost forgotten that he and his friend Bobby had used them as walkie talkies when they played together yesterday. He picked up one of the receivers. "I'm coming, Molly!" He spoke into the mouthpiece. He grabbed Buzz and Woody. "Come on, guys. Let's go cheer Molly up!"

Once inside Molly's room, he put on a little skit with Woody and Buzz and some other props he found laying around on her floor. Molly laughed and happily clapped her hands at the funny show.

Andy's Mom was leaning in the doorway, touched by the scene that was taking place before her. She tapped lightly on the door. "It's time to go now," she said gently.

"Aw. Mom. We were just getting started!" Andy whined.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to be late for Grandma's birthday dinner," she reminded them. She lifted Molly into her arms and motioned for Andy to follow her. "Come on. You can entertain Grandma and everybody at the restaurant," she promised.

Back in Andy's room, the toys had come alive again as soon as they'd heard the Davis family leave the house. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were tightening up their limbs that had come loose during Andy's dinosaur attack. "Was I scary that time?" Rex asked excitedly.

"Sure you were, dear," Mrs. Potato Head said as she lightly patted his head.

Over by the bed, some other toys were lining up to play jump rope. Bo Peep eagerly went to join them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jessie huddled against the nightstand with her knees up to her chest. "You toys get started, I'll join in a minute," she said, making her way over to Jessie.

Jessie looked up when she saw Bo approaching.

"What's the matter, Jessie?" The slender doll asked.

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "Just thinking about before."

Bo smiled. "It was nice pretending to be sisters, wasn't it, though?"

Jessie smiled back. "Of course it was."

"But that's not what's got you sulking in a corner all by yourself," she pointed out.

Jessie shook her head.

"It's the kiss, isn't it?" Bo knew she was right when Jessie's face flushed a deep red. "Well, I don't know, honey. I just don't see what's the problem in getting to kiss a handsome space ranger," she winked.

"Well…. it was sort of… my first kiss," Jessie admitted sheepishly.

In Molly's room, Buzz's jaw dropped open as he and Woody overheard the gal pals' conversation over the baby monitor. Buzz reached out a hand to turn it off, not wanting to invade their privacy by eavesdropping, but Woody knocked it out of the way with his arm, shaking his head. "Listen," he mouthed quietly.

"Oh, dear. You mean… you never? Even in all those years you spent with all those other toys back in your old owner's room?" Bo didn't want to mention Emily's name, knowing that it would probably just get her friend even more upset.

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "There was just never anyone that caught my attention like that. Not like…" She broke off, blushing again.

"Not like a certain space toy we know," Bo nodded knowingly. "Well, look at it this way, honey. At least it was him and not Woody or somebody," she laughed, a little nervously.

Jessie wrinkled her nose. "Yuck. I guess that's true. But it's just… not how I always imagined my first kiss."

"Well, how did you?" Bo pressed.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it much. I was never one for all that mushy gushy romance stuff. But Emily used to dream about it all the time once she started junior high school. By that time, she'd never included me much in her life," Jessie said sadly. Bo Peep put an arm around her friend and waited for her to continue.

"I used to read her diary so I could still know about the important stuff, so I'd be ready when she needed me again." Jessie sniffled. "She used to dream about a starlight sky and a romantic setting, a handsome boy…. I always thought that all seemed kind of nice. Does that sound completely ridiculous?"

"Not at all," Bo Peep replied sincerely, recalling the first time she and Woody had kissed.

"But I never imagined that would happen for little ol' me," Jessie said, wrapping her arms around her knees again.

Across the hall, Buzz turned off the monitor. "It wouldn't be right for us to keep listening," he pointed out. He sighed. "I never wanted to do anything to upset her, ever."

"First of all, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything. Second of all, you need to talk to her, Buzz," Woody advised.

Buzz laughed. "We all know how well that always turns out."

"Buzz, she's just a regular person. A regular person who obviously likes you as much as you like her," Woody replied.

"I wouldn't exactly say that's obvious… "

"Oh come on! She adores you, trust me. Look, either way, you're going to have to talk to her."

"But your girlfriend is doing such a good job, much better than I can…."

"Buzz."

"Okay, okay. I'll say something…"

In Andy's room, Jessie was still sitting curled up on the floor with Bo next to her. "You know, you can still have all that," Bo Peep said.

"I don't know.."

"Well you have to know that Buzz Lightyear would make you the center of his universe if you let him," she gently pressed on. "Maybe that play kiss doesn't have to count. Maybe you could have a do over," she suggested.

The two girls raised their heads as Buzz and Woody walked back into the room. They both stood up as the men approached them. Woody walked over to Bo and put his arm around her. Buzz stopped in front of Jessie. "Can we talk?" He asked, a little nervously. She nodded.

Bo Peep gently nudged Woody with her crook. "All right, Sheriff. Let's give these two some privacy," she said, pleased that they would get to have some privacy of their own.

"Uh, look, Jess… about before," Buzz started once they were out of earshot.

Jessie shuffled her feet nervously. "What about it?" She asked timidly.

Buzz cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable."

Jessie managed a small smile, not wanting to make this harder for him than it already was. "It's not your fault, Space Boy. I'll bet stuff like that happens a lot." She laughed. "There aren't too many girly toys in here, are there? I guess it's lucky for you that I came along," she joked.

Buzz flashed a wide smile that reached his eyes. "It sure is," he said quietly, meeting Jessie's gaze.

Jessie nervously tugged on her braid. She was all too aware of the butterflies that flew about excitedly in her stomach when he looked at her like that. "Well, I guess I'd better go see what Bullseye's up to," she said.

Buzz lightly touched her arm. "So we're okay, then?"

Jessie smiled and playfully punched his arm. "Of course we are, Buzzy." She ran off to find Bullseye, but Buzz didn't feel the slightest bit discouraged as he watched her go. An idea was starting to form in his head, and he couldn't wait to carry it out.


	2. Toy Ride

Author's Note: The song used in this chapter is Rule The World, performed by Take That.

Jessie jumped into Bullseye's saddle and he took off, scampering around the room. "Yee-haw!" She shouted.

Bo Peep looked over from where she and Woody were holding either end of the old jump rope for the other toys. "I guess Buzz talked to her," she observed from Jessie's sudden change in behavior. It looked like Jessie was back to her usual enthusiastic self.

"I guess so," Woody responded, slightly distracted. His round brown eyes scanned the room slowly. "Where is Buzz?"

"Gee, I don't know." Bo waved to Jessie, who came galloping over on Bullseye. She laughed as the two jumped in to skip the rope and Bullseye's legs got all tangled up. Woody set the rope down to help him get untangled.

Bo put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "You seem to be in better spirits, dear. Are you still feeling upset over the kiss?"

Jessie shrugged. "It still bothers me a little, but there's really no point in dwelling on it. Buzz doesn't seem too embarrassed by it anymore, so why should I?"

"Right," Bo Peep said, still a little concerned. "So the talk helped."

"Yeah," Jessie's eyes brightened. "He really is a good buddy." Her eyes wandered over to where Buzz had reappeared across the room. He was leaning down talking to Hamm and some of the little green army men.

"A good buddy?" Bo asked, smiling suggestively.

Jessie blushed slightly. "Yeah," she repeated, still looking at the space ranger. He looked up just then and he smiled his charming wide smile, his sparkling teeth perfectly white. Jessie smiled back and tipped her hat. Buzz returned to whatever it was he'd been doing with the others, but Jessie's gaze didn't stray too far.

She thought for a minute and realized that she really did feel a lot better about the day's events. So what if the playtime kiss wasn't what she'd expected for her first kiss? Bo Peep was right, at least it had been Buzz. And even though things had gotten a little awkward between them for a moment, it was back to normal now. Jessie was glad that Buzz hadn't been too embarrassed. Ever since she'd come back to Andy's room with them not too long ago, Buzz hadn't exactly made his affection for her a secret. Sometimes he was a little nervous around her, which she found simply charming. He was such a sweet toy and she loved the attention he gave her.

Even though she was still adjusting to life in Andy's room, she had spent a little more time with the space ranger than she had with any other toy besides Bullseye and Woody,and the two had become fast friends.

She was glad that one awkward incident hadn't caused a rift in their friendship. She was planning on staying in Andy's room with these toys for a long time, there were bound to be more less than perfect incidents. That was one of the joys of belonging to a child, she remembered wistfully. You never knew what would happen next. It was nice to know that she and her friend could bounce back and move on. Actually, now she was more embarrassed that she had made such a big deal out of one tiny play kiss. But Buzz didn't seem to be dwelling on it too much.

Bo Peep gently nudged her in the side with her crook. Jessie straightened up. "What were you thinking about dear?"

"Just how lucky I am to finally have such great friends," Jessie said with a smile.

Bo hugged her tightly. Woody looked up and ran to join them, wrapping his long arms around both girls. Bullseye followed, licking each toy's face in turn.

Suddenly, Jessie felt a tap at her feet. She looked down to see RC revving in front of her, with a yellow post it note stuck above his eyes. Jessie bent down to pick up the note and read it. The words _Go for a ride? _were scrawled across it in an elegant script. Jessie looked up to see Buzz waving at her from across the room. He was holding RC's controller in his other hand. She turned to look at Bo, Woody, and Bullseye. "Go on," Woody encouraged.

Jessie turned her eyes back to Buzz and nodded, grinning widely. She climbed onto RC and held on tightly to the car door as Buzz pushed the button to send her gliding in his direction. When they reached him, he hopped on next to Jessie, putting an arm around her as he sent the car rolling around the room.

"Where are we going, Buzzy?" She asked excitedly.

"You'll see." He winked. "It's a surprise."

"Oooh, I love surprises!" She enthused. They were both silent for a moment. "Hey, Buzz?" she asked quietly.

"What is it, Jessie?" He turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry I got into such a funk earlier. It really was no big deal."

"So you really are okay?" He asked hopefully.

Jessie nodded.

"Great," He said, smiling. This would make the next part of the surprise much easier.

RC slowed once they approached Andy's desk by the window. Jessie turned to see some wooden blocks arranged in front of the chair. The blocks spelled out _Buzz N Jessies Picnic. _Jessie turned around so fast in her excitement that her long red braid accidentally hit Buzz 's shoulder. "Oops! I'm so sorry!" She brought her hands up to her face.

Buzz laughed. "That's okay. Shall we go in?" He took Jessie's hand and led her around the legs of the chair into the space underneath the desk.

Jessie gasped and put a hand over her mouth. A soft fleece blanket was spread out across the wooden floor and Andy's plate of uneaten cookies sat in the middle. Off to the side a small tape deck was playing soft music. The blocks in front of the entrance to the small area served to enclose the space and darken the atmosphere around them so that the bright yellow stars of Andy's mural glowed in the dark.

"Oh, Buzz," Jessie said. "It looks just like a real starry night!"

Buzz smiled. "Milady," he said, gesturing for her to sit.

She sat down in the soft fleece blanket and looked up at the stars. "It's been a long time since anybody's done something this nice for me."

Buzz sat beside her. "Well, you deserve all the stars in the world," he said softly.

The butterflies in Jessie's stomach flapped their wings uncontrollably. "What a sweet space toy," she whispered.

Buzz pressed a button on the tape deck to change tracks. A soft, slow tune began to play.

_You light the skies up above me_

_A star so bright you guide me, yeah_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't fade away, don't fade away, oh_

Buzz held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Jessie took his hand and the two stood up together. Buzz nervously placed his hands on her waist as she put her hands down on his shoulders.

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me girl_

_We can rule the world_

_Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_

_If you stay by my side_

_We can rule the world_

As the romantic song continued to play, Jessie found herself getting caught up in the moment. She leaned her head down and rested it against his shoulder. Buzz locked his arms her waist, pulling her closer against him. He lowered his head and the two danced cheek to cheek. Buzz closed his eyes.

Jessie sighed. "I'm so stupid," she said.

The space ranger's eyes shot open. "No, you're not. Why on earth would you say such a thing?"'

"I can't believe I made such a big deal out of nothing," she replied.

"It's over and done with," Buzz said. He hesitated. "Was it really that bad?" He asked.

"No… it wasn't that. It's just… that was my first kiss."

Buzz pulled slightly away only to look in her eyes. "Not what you expected, huh?"

Jessie cracked a smile.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"What's that?" She asked. She gazed again at the glowing stars as Buzz twirled her around.

_All the stars are coming out tonight_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you, oh_

"That was my first kiss too," He admitted in a voice so soft she wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

Her big green eyes grew wide. "Really?" She asked in an almost squeal.

"Yes."

"B-but… how? I mean, I heard how all the gals fawned all over you when you first got here… "

Buzz shrugged. "None of them ever captured my interest." He took a deep breath. "Until now…."

Jessie was quiet as the song continued to play softly in the background.

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_

_If you stay with me girl_

_We can rule the world_

_Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_

_If you stay by my side_

_We can rule the world_

"Buzz…" she began.

"I like you, Jessie. I like you a lot."

"I-I know," she said gently. "I-I…." She stopped, unsure of how to continue. They had stopped dancing.

Buzz started to pull back slowly, but Jessie clung to him. "No! Don't let go," she breathed, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Okay," he whispered, hugging her tightly. He gently stroked her braid.

_All the stars are coming out tonight_

_They're lighting up the sky tonight_

_For you, for you, oh_

Jessie buried her face in his chest and moved her feet in a tiny circle, swaying slowly to the music. Buzz swayed with her, but he couldn't help noticing that she hadn't said she liked him back.

"This is such a beautiful song," Jessie said after a moment.

"You're a very beautiful woman," Buzz replied. "It makes me think of you."

"Thank you," Jessie whispered. "For all of this." The last few notes of the song faded out into the background, but Jessie didn't pull away.

After a few minutes, Buzz eased Jessie down into the blanket and they sat together once more. Jessie turned her head up to the stars. "This is perfect," she said. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I'm glad you like it," Buzz smiled. "That was the plan all along. To give you a perfect surprise."

Jessie turned her head to look at him. "But… why did you go to all this trouble to surprise me?"

Buzz debated internally for a minute before deciding to tell her the truth. "When you got so upset about the play kiss being your first…. I… wanted to make it up to you," he said softly.

Her eyes grew wider than before.

"But we don't have to," he interjected quickly. "I-It was just an idea."

Jessie thought for a moment about what Bo had said about how the play kiss didn't have to count. This whole evening was more romantic than anything she could have ever dreamed up, even after reading Emily's diary all those times. Could she really have a do over?

"W-would this be your first kiss too?" She whispered softly so her voice wouldn't crack.

Buzz's heart beat so fast he thought it might hammer right through his chest. "Yeah," he breathed. "Yes, of course."

Jessie moved closer, closing the distance between them. "Okay," she said nervously.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and he put both his arms around her, feeling the pressure of trying to make it perfect for her. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

The butterflies' wings were flapping full force inside her stomach now, but she sort of liked the feeling. She closed her eyes as Buzz leaned his head closer. She could feel his breath on her face and she breathed in, smiling slightly when she realized that his breath smelled like peppermint.

Buzz touched his lips lightly to hers, kissing her softly for the first time. When they pulled apart, Jessie smiled brightly as she saw the stars still watching them.

"Well," Buzz prompted. "Was that everything you thought it would be?"

Jessie shook her head and Buzz looked alarmed for half a second until she lightly took his hand. "It was much better." She smiled up at him. "How about you?"

He nodded. "Perfect," he agreed.

Jessie giggled and then she turned back to their surroundings. She picked up a cookie and broke it in half, handing a piece to Buzz. "How much time do you think we have before Andy gets back from his grandma's party?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably not much," he admitted reluctantly.

"Oh." She tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Well, maybe we can go out again sometime," Buzz offered. "Sometime soon," he added hopefully.

Jessie sighed. "This was really nice tonight, and I do like you…"

"You do?" Buzz asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Well, yeah." She blushed.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

She looked down. "It's just hard…."

Buzz reached out a hand and brought up her chin. "It doesn't have to be."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because it's just been so long since I've gotten close to somebody. And we're such great pals already. What happens if we break up or something?" She asked, pushing her hat back on her head.

"So.. we just won't break up," Buzz said, half jokingly.

Jessie looked at him. "I'm serious," she pouted.

"I know. And I'm being serious too. I won't hurt you, Jess," he promised.

Jessie nodded. "But what if I hurt you? I don't know how to do this. It's too hard."

"We'll learn together. Why's it so hard for you?"

"Because I'm so confused… I have all these feelings for you," she said quietly. "And I'm not used to feeling like this."

"Aw, Jess. Don't you know I'd give you the stars and the moon if you were my girl?" Buzz asked sincerely.

Jessie smiled. "Bo said something like that," she laughed.

"It's true."

"I know it is."

Buzz took both her hands. "It'll be okay," he promised. "We'll take things slow. No matter what, we'll always be friends first."

"You promise?" She asked meekly.

He kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

She grinned. "Okay, then Space Boy. I'll go out with you again."

"You will?"

She nodded.

He pulled her into a giant bear hug. "All right!" he shouted happily.

She giggled and embraced him back eagerly. Then they sat back and looked at the glowing stars again. Buzz kept an arm around her and she settled into his hold, resting her head on his shoulder. "I still can't believe you went through all this trouble. But I'm glad you did," she said.

"I told you," he said. "It's the stars and the moon for my girl."

"Well, I don't know about being your girl," she said. "But I can definitely be your cowgirl," she quickly added.

"Hmmm… yee-haw," He teased, pulling gently on her braid.

After a moment, Buzz pointed out that they should probably clear everything out before Andy and his family came home. Jessie reluctantly obliged and helped him move the blanket and the blocks back. Then she got an idea of her own and grabbed his hand, leading him over to where Bo, Woody, and Bullseye were still playing jump rope. The other toys welcomed them wholeheartedly into their game and Jessie grinned. This was turning out better than she'd ever dreamed it would. Bullseye seemed to have already adjusted fully, and she was becoming more and more comfortable with her new friends every minute. Maybe it was okay to start over after all. Her new family was great, and she sincerely wanted to stay with them for as long as she could.

Jessie skipped as Buzz and Woody eased the rope over her head. They all laughed. Buzz winked at her and she winked back, knowing that she would really, truly be okay.


End file.
